Question: $1.84 \times 25.1 =$
Explanation: ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.04}\times {0.1}= {0.004}$ ${4}$ ${0.8}\times {0.1}= {0.08}$ ${8}$ ${1}\times {0.1}= {0.1}$ ${1}$ ${0.04}\times {5}= {0.20}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0.8}\times {5}+C{0.2}= {4.2}$ ${2}$ ${1}\times {5}+C{4}= {9}$ ${9}$ ${0.04}\times {20}= {0.8}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0.8}\times {20}= {16}$ ${6}$ ${1}\times {20}+C{10}= {30}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${.}$ The top number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $1$ digit to the right of the decimal. The product has $2+1=3$ digits to the right of the decimal. $1.84 \times 25.1 = 46.184$